1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf clubs and, more particularly, to golf club shafts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the years, many substitutes have been introduced for the hard wood shafts originally used in golf club drivers and irons. Early substitute materials included steel and aluminum. More recently, carbon fiber reinforced resin shafts have become popular. Fiber reinforced resin shafts are typically hollow, round in cross-section and consists of the tip, main body, and grip sections. Such shafts typically have a constant taper from the tip/main body portion intersection to the main body portion/grip intersection. The surface of the shaft is typically smooth and continuous.
When a golfer strikes a golf ball, vibrations are transmitted through the shaft to the golfer's hands. These vibrations, which are commonly referred to as the club's "feel," provide experienced golfers with considerable information about their shots. In fact, many golfers can tell whether or not they have hit a good shot through feel alone. Golf clubs, like other vibrating bodies, typically have a fundamental mode of vibration, a first harmonic, a second harmonic, a third harmonic, and so on. The inventor herein has determined that the feel of a golf club is created by the fundamental mode of vibration. The first harmonic, second harmonic, third harmonic, and so on tend to create "noise" which detracts from the feel created by the fundamental mode.